Once It's Love, It'll Go Nowhere
by Kucing Mambu
Summary: Ace is a university student, one day he decided to come home to spend holiday with Luffy. Then he met with Luffy's friend and falls in love immediately. AU AceZo.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so now I want to make another pairing. I just thought that Ace x Zoro is a cute couple. :D**

**The rating might change in the future.**

**Once again, all of One Piece characters belong to Odacchi.**

* * *

When was the last time Ace had seen his brother? It had been roughly three years and they hardly even communicate to each other through electronic though they have cellphone and internet. Luffy was probably busy playing around with his friends while Ace was busy fooling around. Not much of a different though. Well, they are brothers after all.

Actually, Ace and his family still live in the same city, but Grand Line City is very big. And Ace's university is three hours far from his grandpa's house so he had to buy an apartment nearby.

In this year's summer holyday he planned to go home to spent time with his brother and maybe helping out his grandpa. Since their parents had died, he was the only family they have, so helping him once in a while won't hurt him. Besides, Ace university life didn't give him so much of a thrill for his adventurous heart and helping his grandpa who is a super high ranking police officer might give him some nice experience.

Ace arrive at home around lunch, he arrived early because he used the train. He doesn't have any driving license so he can't drive on his own. Today is Saturday so Luffy supposed to be home, unless he went somewhere with his friends. He knocks on the front door and press the bell button for several times but no one opens the door. He waits for a while before repeat what he did but the result is the same. He let out a long sigh before turn around to leave, decided to wait for his brother or grandpa to come home in Makino's bar across the street. Might as well catch up with his uncle, Shanks.

He hasn't even step out of the front lawn yet when someone shouted his name and tackled him to the ground backward knocking hid head to the stepping tile bellow.

"AAAAACE!"

"Ouch! Haha.. hey Luffy.. missed you too." Ace had to struggling to patted his brother's head, earning a gleeful chuckle from the teenager above him

"Aaace~..." Luffy tightened his hold around his brother's body.

"Lu..Luffy... c-can't breathe..."

"Ooops... sorry... shishishi..." he let go of his brother's body, standing up then offering his hand to help lift his brother up.

Ace still catching his breath before accepting his brother hand and lift himself up. He patted some dust from his pants and the bag behind him before he turns to look at his smiling younger brother. Three years didn't seem to change the boy. He still looks like a kid like he remembered.

"Why didn't you call me first? What if I wasn't home and you had to wait outside till tomorrow. You know, grandpa went to a fishing trip with old man Sengoku." The raven haired teenager said while tilting his head to the side. Big grin plastered on his face.

"Well, I _was_ waiting outside just now. I was going to make a surprise, but... forget it. I'm glad the geezer finally takes a little vacation. He works too hard for an old man like him. Where have you been anyw... oh!" The older man instantly close his mouth as his gaze feel upon a figure who stand silently behind Luffy, right outside the fence. Standing there is a young tan-skinned teenager with green hair, watching the two brothers with blank face.

Realize that his brother sudden silent, Luffy following his older brother's gaze at the man behind him.

"Ah! Zoro, I'm sorry. I forgot that I was with you. Shishishi!" Luffy said while waving his hand at his friend. Zoro raised his left eyebrow in confusion. He throws a look between Luffy and Ace.

"Uuuh... He's your brother? Did he live far away from you all this time?" a surprisingly deep baritone voice talked to the young raven. The owner of the voice titling his head to the side revealing three golden loops on his left ear that the older raven didn't notice before. "He looks like you though..."

"Shishishi... Of course he looks like me, he's my brother. And no! He was living here with me and grandpa all this time, but he had to move out three years ago."

"Well, then how come I've never seen him before? I mean, I'm your friends since forever and I've come to your place so many times, even when I slept over." Zoro scratch the back of his neck in confusion. Luffy just stare at his best friend before realization hit him. His eyes are wide and his mouth hang open from a huge gasp he made. He then looks between his stiff brother and his best friend.

"Th-thats right... I did remember never introduced you to each other... Ace was never around every time we play together. Is this some kind of curse?" the young raven clasp his hand in his head in panic. Zoro just shake his head and chuckle at his friend's behavior.

"Well, whatever. Can I just get my book back? I want to go home and I believe you want to catch up with your brother, no?"

"Eh? What were we going to do again?"

"Luffy, I'm here to take my book, no, Robin's book that you stole."

"I'm not stealing it! I borrow it!"

"More like borrow it without permission. What did you need it for anyway? Is not like you will read it. Hell, you've never read anything before." The greenete cross his arms in front of his chest.

"That's rude, I do read. Beside, Robin's book has lot of picture so..." Luffy pout and put his hand on his sides.

"Whatever, just get it quick so I can leave!"

"Alright alright, just wait here!" The young raven then going inside the house, leaving his impatient friend with his now stoned brother outside. The two men just standing there not making any sound. A few awkward minutes later, Luffy come back outside carrying the book and give it to Zoro immediately. After a short goodbye from the two friends, now the brothers are standing there, once again in quiet. Until the younger brother break the silence first.

"Ummm, Ace. Aren't we going to get inside?"

"..."

"Ace?"

"...Luffy."

"Hm?"

"I... I think I'm in love."

"...?!"

**To be continued**

* * *

**My apologize**** for any mistake in grammar, typo, or poor vocabularies.  
****I might be saying it in every post that my grammar is bad. And, I just realize how poor my writing skill is. I'm currently trying hard to improve it. I hope by writing this story can help me. :p  
****Please help me and this story by giving us review. Thank you co much! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long update. School really got in the way between my stories and work. I got easily distracted.**

**Enough with the unnecessary rambling. Let's jut get on with the story.**

**One Piece isn't mine.**

* * *

"Name?"

"Full?"

"Yes!"

"... Roronoa Zoro?"

"What's with the hesitation? Age?"

"18... I guess"

"Wait, he's your senior?"  
"Yup!~"

"Anyway... Personalities?"

"Nonchalant..."

"..."

"..."

"That's it?"

"... Lazy... stubborn... sleeps a lot, drinks a lot, trains a lot, loves swords, he's a nice guy and funny, I like him! Loved by kids and old people, but he hates people... I don't understand why he hates it when people crowded around him... umm I think that's what Nami called, unsocial? Uh oh! And he is strong, and his hair is green..."

"Wait wait, STOP! I just heard some suspicious things like, _you like him_ and _he loved by old people_. What was that mean?"

"Huh? He's my friend, of course I like him. And every time we walk to school together he always greets and greeted by many people, especially old people so I guess they like him, right?"

...

They have been spending their afternoon by talking about Luffy's green-haired friend. Ace was eager to hear about the man so much that after Zoro leaves, he immediately drags his little brother to his room to interrogate him. Started from how they met, where does he live, his social life, and all other trivial things about Zoro. Ace keeps on pestering his little brother to tell him everything about his new found love. Luffy looks like he doesn't mind though, it's been so long since the last time he saw his brother this happy.

"Why don't you just meet him and talk to him yourself, Ace? That way you get to know him better, no?" the young raven sit cross-legged in the floor facing his flustered older brother. The said man sit the same manner as his brother, his elbows on his knees and his cheeks rested on his palms.

"There's no way I'm meeting him right now! He'll freak out! Are you stupid?"

"YES!"

"BWAHAHAHA! You just said yes!"

"...wait what? That's not what I mean! AND STOP LAUGHING!"

"... buhuhu... okay okay... sorry... PFFT!"

"ACE~!"

"Alright alright... what?"

"Are you seriously _love_ him? Can you just simply _like_ him?"

"What's wrong with loving him? It's not like he's unlovable. Wait, don't tell me he's already taken, or is seeing someone at the moment." Ace shows a slight panic in his face, an expression that in normal situation would easily drags his little brother along. But this time, Luffy was deep in thought to even notice the changed in his brother's face. Once he opens his eyes, a determined brown eyes look sharply at the older black ones.

"What will you if Zoro turns out to be different than what you'd expect? Like, he's actually one of your 'for-one-time-use-only' lists?"

"Then that will be just it. You know I would never go as far as to a relationship if the partner is not in my 'worth-to-die-for' lists. Though, I don't even know the exact criteria for that. That's why I'm trying to get to know him. If he's interest in me is like those that people in my past had, then that would be end of this little sprout of love." Ace said that proudly while combing back his hair with his fingers.

"What makes you so sure that he's interested in you? You don't even talk to each other when I left you alone together."

"That exactly why he's interested in me, brother. He was so stunned at my appearance that he can't even talk. As for me, I was just busy examining his body. After all I like my partner to have a hot bod. And I'll give him an A for that." The older man grins widely at his brother. "But if he indeed turns out to be the type that I don't like, I think I will have to chase him away or everything might start to get annoying." As he finished his sentences, Luffy stand up straight, hands on his hips and shouts at his older brother's face.

"THAT'S IT!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not allowed you to be with him."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't mind if you want to befriend him but any further relationship is not allowed! Captain's order!"

"Why you... You are not my freaking captain! And since when did you start to decide who I go out with. You never cared all this time."

"Since you said that you _interested_ in my best friend, and since I'm his only friend, the best alright! I want him to be happy."

"Wait, you mean I can't make him happy?"

"Of course! I'm your brother, I know you, Ace. You were a bastard back then when we still live together, and I bet you still one."

Ace cannot say a word to defend himself from his brother judgment this time. True, he was a bastard. And everybody who knows him said so. He had never been in any serious relationship before. He always said that his former relationship was just a fling and not even worth to be a long lasting relationship. He has tens of ex partner who he dumps right after he got bored or when he found another. Not to mention his teenage life when he was a part of a mafia gang. Fighting was like everyday meal for him. And his fame from arsonist just boosted up his bad rep to another level.

Ace stops being a hoodlum when his grandpa started to get ill every now and then. And his stubbornness to refuse every time he ask him to retire, which makes his condition not any better, makes Ace slightly worried. Ace decided to live his life a little bit on track. He reduce his fooling around activity and sign out from his mafia group. Luckily his boss is treating him like his own son so he get his boss full support in his decision.

Ace himself realize that even that he's able to suppress his violent nature, he cannot stop fooling around, it has become a nature to him. Especially when he never really met someone who can sparks any interest in him. He starts to feel empty and somewhat lonely, even though he has lots of friends. This time however, Ace just saw the most interesting creature he ever seen in his life. And somewhere deep inside him tells him that he must not miss out this one. Something deep inside him yearning for this man. That's why he won't give up on getting to know the green haired teenager. He would get the man for sure, for he was already know, there's something in the young man that already tells Ace that he won't be a disappointment.

There is a long silence between the two brothers. While the younger one silently observe his brother expressions, the older one fill his head with plans and some delusions. At all that time Luffy notice the wicked smile plastered on his brother's face all the time. Ace is closing his eyes, but his lips are stretched wide on his face. Whatever it is that's in his head, Luffy know that it would be something that he would never like. For a few minute of awkward silence, Ace then opened his eyes. Black eyes stare at his younger brother with his smile still on his face.

" ..."

"What?"

"..."

"... oh no! Ace! I tell you now, but if you ever try to do something funny, I'm afraid I will have to send you flying!"

"It's okay, Luffy. I won't." With a grin still on his face, Ace leaves his brother alone to take a bath. A little skip on his steps and he's humming some happy tunes.

Luffy is being left alone in Ace's room starring at his brother's retreating form. He sighs before drag himself out of the room towards his own room.

"I'm sorry Zoro," he says once he closes the door inside his room. "You will have a rough life after today."

...

**TBC **

* * *

**Well, I myself still have no idea where this story will end up to. As for now, please let us walk slowly. :3**

**Don't forget to leave us review 3**


End file.
